Flowers in the Garden
by Thughes13
Summary: A story of a little prince trying to piece together his life as an heir and wondering a what a little princess from the east with green eyes has to do with it.


**Hello and welcome! This isn't much, just something that popped into my head about a year ago while doing some practice writing. This is all I have so far and will probably not post another chapter unless someone wishes otherwise. (so if you like it let me know!)**

**so here you go! hope you all enjoy this (very) little intro to "Flowers in the Garden"**

* * *

It was a small but elegant, comfortable and welcoming place. A place that offered calm and peace of mind, relaxation and quiet solitude. A place to escape from the demanding world that bore down on the shoulders of a child. It was his garden, no one else's. The small, delicate inhabitants of the garden always welcomed him with comforting fragrances, there were so many of them in this garden, all different sizes and shapes, their petals the color of love and warmth. But sometimes hatred and rage as well. It must be a hard thing to be a color that can mean both love and anger, he thought sometimes. It must be exhausting. Though, he was still fond of the color, it was the color of his nation after all. _His nation. _Maybe not quite yet but someday. It was also the color of the element he currently struggled with in the palm of his hand as it flickered and nipped at his fingers. He would have to get rid of it soon so not to hurt himself. That happened a lot when he called the element into his hands; it would always escape and bite at his hands. He couldn't help himself this time though. There was a particular flower in this garden much different from the others, it was bright and warm like the sun, cheerful but also shy. He wanted to see the delicate creature smile like he had once before. It was such a comforting sight that he wanted to see just once more.

Just as he thought, when the little flame formed in his hand a pair of innocent, bright, green eyes looked at his hand in awe, an excited giggle escaping her mouth. When the flame flickered she covered her mouth with her hands as more giggles escaped her.

The young prince grimaced as the little flame began to burn the tips of his fingers. The green eyed child let out a small protest when the flame was gone.

He could explain his reasoning for extinguishing the flame but he had learned from his own sister that there was no arguing with a four year old. He himself was only six so his explanation might not even make sense to her. She too was royalty but from another nation. He doubted she even knew what a burn felt like. He hoped she never would.

"Princess Saguna!"

A voice at the entrance of the garden caused them both to jump and look towards the voice.

The little prince gulped. He had learned from other occasions of the wrath of the little princess's nanny. She could be terrifying at times, especially when it came to girl's safety and the prince imagined that being in an unfamiliar garden with only a six year old boy as an escort would not be considered "safe". The princess next to him grabbed the sleeve of his robes with a scared look on her face. Even at four she knew they were in trouble.

A plump middle aged woman dressed in a green and brown dress marched up to the two of them. She glared down at the two of them with her hands on her hips. It wasn't the first time the little girl had wondered off nor was it the first time she had found the little princess with the prince. But to the boys surprise her face softened and a small smile crept onto her face and she merely beckoned for the little girl to take her hand.

Once the two were out of sight the prince let out a breath of relief. He had been for sure he was going to get a scolding, not only from the nanny but from his father as well. His and the little princesses nation weren't exactly allies. Quite the opposite actually. The same could go for the rest of the world. For reasons the little boy did not understand the rest of the world despised his nation. It was only a about a year ago that the king from the nation to the east began to visit with his daughter. The little prince didn't understand why. He simply thought it was a matter of business between two nations. He could tell his father only tolerated the energetic king and his entourage just as the king clearly feared the prince's father. The prince however enjoyed their visits as rare as they were.

The little prince stood before a small pond in his little garden. Staring at the turtle-ducks swimming in the water, he pulled a cloth from his robe and produced a lump of bread from it. When the small creatures in the pond saw the meal in his hand they quacked excitedly, swimming towards him. He had wanted to let princess Saguna feed the ducklings with him but that, he supposed, could wait for another day.

"Zuko?" A warm elegant voice called.

The boy turned to see a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair standing behind him. She smiled warmly when she saw the bread in his hand.

"Are you ready for dinner?" She asked, holding her hand out to him.

"Yes mother." The little prince named Zuko replied as he took his mother's hand, leaving behind that sense of calm the garden gave him and replacing it with the serenity and safety he felt while with the only person he felt he could trust.

* * *

**So! what do you all think? If I post more it will take some time I'm also working on another fic that I took down to revise and edit...**


End file.
